


Let's Try Something New

by pooftylee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Robin gets drunk af, but its just for fun, im also too lazy to go back and edit it for this format, im sorry if its ooc, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooftylee/pseuds/pooftylee
Summary: Robin decides that it's time for something new in her life. So she chooses to drink a night away and act like she's twenty-one again.





	Let's Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first ever One Piece fanfic and my first post on A03 so please give feedback if you want too but mostly enjoy yourself as you read. I don't this to be taken seriously, so please remember to have fun while reading.
> 
> *I do not own One Piece or any of the songs or song lyrics mentioned.*

Robin usually wasn’t this drunk. She never let herself get past tipsy most of the time but today was a different day. Robin felt a need for a slight change in her life. She wanted to do something she never did before. Her new goal was to get as wasted as possible without dying. Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Robin had decided to go to a twenty-one and over bar that had a good music selection and a large dance floor. Even though Nami wasn’t over twenty-one she used her upper assets to get in and had Sanji by her drinks.

“Get anotherrr one, Robin!” Nami had yelled with a slight slur. They’d only been at the bar for an hour and all four of them were various levels of drunk with Nami being the farthest in the hole. Robin was a little tipsy, same with Sanji, while Zoro wasn’t feeling a thing. 

Robin chuckled. “I’ll get something later,” Robin said. She was lying. She was already thinking about ordering two bottles of plain, vodka so no one would have to keep getting up and getting drinks. She thought it over as she took a sip of her third martini and seventh drink of the night. She decided to go ahead and do so if everyone else wanted too as well.

“Do you guys wanna order a bottle?” She asked loudly. Nami and Sanji answered yes immediately. While Zoro stared at her.

“What kind?” He asked back. 

“Vodka,” She answered. He looked at her surprised for half a second before returning to neutral. He nodded. Robin walked over to the bar and took a seat with the empty martini glass in her hand. The bartender took notice from the other end of the bar where she was chatting away with another customer.

“Hi. My name’s Cindy,” She said with a smile. Robin smiled as well.

“My name is Robin and, can I get a bottle of vodka?” She said in response. Cindy nodded.

“Will you be making a tab or paying cash? If you pay cash then you pay right now,” Cindy said.  
“Cash,” Robin replied loudly over the music. 

“That’ll be a hundred dollars,” She answered. Robin the one-hundred-dollar bill out of her bra and handed it to the bartender. Cindy looked slightly disgusted but took the money none the less. She passed the bottle over the bar with some plastic cups. Robin took everything and said thank you.

She made her to her table when Nami started speaking to her about the liquor choice.

“You really are trying to get fucked up. I thought you just wanted an excuse to drink a little more,” Nami said while laughing with the other two.

“This is decently sized bottle too. Did you at least get some juice?” Sanji asked while inspecting the bottle. Robin shook her head. 

“Are you guys too pussy to drink it straight?” Robin asked with a smug smile. This caused Zoro to sit up from his laidback position.

“Is that a challenge, Robin Nikov?” Zoro asked while opening the bottle. Robin shrugged and held her cup out for him to pour her some. He did just that, filling the plastic cup seventy-five percent of the way. He then poured his self the same amount in another cup. Sanji had then poured Nami and his self a cup as well. They said their cheers and started drinking. Nami was the first to finish.

“That shit burns,” She said with a slight cough. Zoro finished his and chuckled with Robin and Sanji were finishing the contents of their cups. Sanji stuck his tongue out due to the taste.

“I agree with Nami on that one,” He said with a weird face. This caused Robin to chuckle as she poured another cup for herself. 

“Do you guys want another one?” She asked the group. They all shook their heads.

“I’m gonna get some bottles of cranberry juice to help ease it going down,” Sanji said while helping Nami up. Robin and said alright as the pair walked off.

“I got a question for you,” Zoro said to Robin. She finished the cup and sat it down on the table.

“Ask away,” She said while pouring another cup.

“Are you going through a mid-life crisis? I know you’re a bit young for that but what’s with the need to get so drunk out of nowhere?” He asked with light concern in his voice. This caught Robin off guard as she choked on the drink a little.

“I am not going through a mid-life crisis and even if I was, I don’t see why you would be concerned,” She answered. “You shouldn’t have even asked here,”

Zoro didn’t say anything back but poured himself another cup of the clear liquid. The two kept drinking until the bottle was empty. Sanji and Nami never came back but that was an hour ago.

“Do you think they’re fucking?” Robin asked Zoro while chuckling. Zoro shrugged his shoulders and continued to relax in his spot. Not even noticing the crude language coming from her mouth. Robin got more adjusted to her chair.

“We should go dance and have fun,” She said while moving her shoulders to the beat. He said ok and stood up. Zoro normally wouldn’t agree to dancing but he had nothing better to do. He was closer the drunk and getting out of the tipsy zone. Robin on the other hand, was in the zone. She was dancing and shimming to the music as they made their way to the dance floor. That where they found Nami and Sanji. 

“Naaaaammmiiiiii,” Robin said slurred while hugging the girl from behind. Nami turned around to see Robin’s face.  
“Hey, how are you feeling?” Nami asked. Robin gave the largest toothy grin.

“I’m feeling great,” Robin said as she let go of Nami. The music started to change to something with a slightly heavier base. The first few words of the song played and, this caused Nami and almost every other girl in the bar go crazy.

“Cash money records taking over for the nine-nine and the two-thousand,”

Nami immediately started twerking on Sanji who happily started grinding back. This caused some-on lookers to start hyping them up. Soon enough a circle had formed around them with phones pulled out and recording while Nami danced her life away to the song. Once the song was over she stood up and pulled down her dress to save whatever dignity she had left.

“Robin, you should have danced!” Nami said excitedly. Sanji and Zoro agreed. Robin shook her head while laughing. The DJ was transitioning to the next song.

“You gotta dance to the next one!” Nami said. 

“Who can I dance with that’s tall enough?” Robin asked. She was taller than most of the bar goers excluding a few men but, they were the same height as her.

“Its easier with shorter people so dance with Zoro,” Nami answered. Nami got loud again to the new upcoming song and got ready to dance on Sanji again. Robin looked at Zoro. He shrugged.

“That’s up to you,” He said. Robin hurriedly pulled the younger man over. 

“You know, I’ve never done anything like this before.’ Robin stated. Zoro laughed and put his hands on her hips.

“Take your heels off and relax. It’s shaking ass, which you have plenty of, so it should be ok,” He stated. Robin sighed and did as told. The song had already started and Nami was already dancing her life away. Robin put her hands on her knees and started slowly.  
“It’s “make your knees touch your elbows”, not hands,” Zoro joked. Robin chuckled. After about thirty minutes of various singing, dancing and specifically butt shaking songs, Robin was loose. She was singing her heart out without a care but, the lyrics were slurred. Her dancing as starting to be off too. Nami alerted Robin that another twerk song was coming on. 

The song had started and this time Nami was twerking on Robin who was grinding on Zoro. This caused Sanji to get the slightest bit jealous, but he got over when a crowd had formed to watch the event play out. Robin had smacked Nami on the ass.

“Round of applause. Baby make that ass clap,” Robin had sung along with the song. The three had disbanded but that didn’t stop Robin from shaking what her momma gave her. 

Hours had passed, and It ended up being 1:30 in he morning. The group was tired and could barely stand after taking a break and drinking again. Robin could barely move from her post at the toilet.

“Robin we gotta go so we can get some food and go home,” Nami said while attempting to get Robin to drink water. It was almost useless since she kept throwing up. Robin stopped a few minutes later. She wiped her mouth and drunk the water. She stumbled to the restroom door and almost fell out of it. Thankfully, Zoro stopped her from falling.

“Alright, I’m carrying you to the car. Franky is here to pick us up,” He said while heaving her over his shoulder. She groaned. Sanji and Nami were helping each other get out the club doors and into the car. 

Zoro had a hard time getting Robin in the front seat of the truck so Franky had to help.

“I see that you all had fun,” He said amused at the situation. They all nodded as he pulled off, so they could go home.  
“I’m so glad I cooked before we left,” Sanji said tiredly in the backseat. Nami agreed as she laid her head on his shoulder. The four bar goers were drained. They pulled up to the large house after twenty minutes. Franky got Robin out the car and the others went to their respective room. Franky had tucked Robin into bed and left. 

-------------------------------------------------------------The Next Morning

Robin regretted drinking that much. She had a migraine and was super hungry. She sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She noticed the smell of meat cooking from downstairs along with some talking about last night. She slowly got out of bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

“You’ve got to be lying about Robin twerking on Zoro,” Usopp said. Nami, Sanji and Zoro all smiled.

“I wish I was,” Sanji said while making eggs. Usopp and Luffy let out rough sighs.

“I thought clubs and bars were boring. I guess I’ll have to go with Robin to have fun,” Luffy said while laughing.

“Good morning everyone,” Robin said with a raspy voice. She was still wearing her club attire and her hair was a mess.

“I see that you enjoyed yourself,” Franky said while drinking cola. Everyone was eyeing her.

“Yeah, I did. I got to do something I never did before,” Robin said with a smile.


End file.
